


A Certainty of Elfling Origins

by Syfris_Plath



Series: Forever Young Drabbles [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Failed second chances, Gen, Revenge, drabble fluff, it is really petty though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syfris_Plath/pseuds/Syfris_Plath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no more need for such games; Elandan and Elrohir are fully aware of where elflings come from. And now they feel it is their brotherly duty to inform Arwen of this important knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certainty of Elfling Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the first two installments in the series for context!

Light steps were gingerly placed as to avoid the dried leaves precariously scattered throughout the forest floor. She is within sight; stay behind the tree, pull back slowly and-

“Hey Arwen!”

“Ack!” The arrow shot into a bush, scaring the doe into bolting from the clearing. “What is wrong with you two? I was so close to bringing home tonight’s dinner.”

“More like an appetizer, really.”

“Indeed, if that. But, sister dearest, why be so concerned with such trivial matters when you can listen to the wisdom of your elder brothers?”

“What? Is this another trick you’re trying to pull, because I’m not playing.”   

“Of course not, we truly have important knowledge that we feel you’re now old enough to hear. Would we lie to you?”

“Yes… but what is it? Tell me!”

“Just come over here and we will show you…”

~ Later that Day ~

“Ah, Arwen, there you are. I’ve been looking for you all day-”

“Don’t give me that, Ada! Elladan and Elrohir have told me the truth. We are grown from seeds in the ground like plants until the day we are ready to be harvested? How many baby elf seedlings have you fed me during meals?”

“What? Ar, I have no idea what you are speaking of-”

“Don’t lie to me! The twins showed me the top of one of the planted elfling’s heads sticking up through the dirt. The truth shall be exposed! Everyone will know of your grand deception.” She ran off, prepared to inform all of Rivendell about her revelation.

Two figures revealed themselves from the shadow of a nearby pillar. “It hurts, huh Ada?”

“Have fun explaining this to nana. Revenge is tough and sticks in your teeth, like biting into a sunflower seed.” Identical laughter rang through the echoing halls as the twins made their exit.

“… My one second chance, ruined. Elf children are no good- it is time to consider adoption. I heard Gondor was having some trouble; maybe they’ll have an extra baby of men to spare…”

 


End file.
